Midnight Proposals
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Just a cute little Raven x Stevie Richards slash yaoi fic. They've been a couple for a long time...will they ever be more?


**TITLE: Midnight Proposals**

**CHARACTERS: Raven (Scott Levy), Stevie Richards**

**PAIRINGS: Raven/Stevie**

**NOTES: Poem is 'A Man Like Me' by Travis. I DID NOT WRITE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy! I do not own the poetry either…I wish I could write poetry half that good.**

Stevie Richards couldn't help it. He loved to watch his lover when the other man thought he wasn't looking. Like now, the older man had his iPod sitting in his lap, occasionally nodding his head or tapping his foot to the beat.

Raven was just such a beautiful being. His neck-length bleached hair fell into his eyes, though he made no move to push it back. His full lips looked so moist and utterly kissable. It took most of Stevie's strength not to launch himself across the room as the object of his affection momentarily ceased all other motions to flex his back.

Raven's hand moved quickly, deftly across the paper in front of him, recording his thoughts on the sheet. What he was writing, Stevie didn't know. But it wasn't very important what was on the page, not when Raven looked so damned delicious.

His black, button-down shirt hung open, exposing his chest to the room; his jeans were torn and hanging loosely from his hips. Raven's feet were bare, his toenails painted a strangely metallic blue. Stevie sighed in content, watching as the older man took a sip of the sweet, reddish wine that sat in front of him.

At the sound, Raven turned. He seemed surprised to see Stevie. "I forgot you were here. You're so quiet."

Even his voice was intoxicating. He had a way of saying the words that made Stevie feel inadequate, almost like a child to him. "I can be quiet." Stevie replied, still staring at the other man. His blue eyes sparkled.

Raven gave a faint smile. "I know." They really didn't communicate much, anymore. Not through words, anyway. Sure, they talked about certain things, but never really just for the joy of talking. Stevie appreciated the way Raven would show most things through action. Raven loved the way Stevie had calmed down after a few years of maturing.

Both were ecstatic that they were still so in love.

Like now, Raven was putting the finishing touches on a poem he had spent the last few nights on, working diligently to get it done so he could give it to Stevie. He carefully wrote 'I love you' at the bottom and signed his name. With a smile, he re-read it, sipping his wine thoughtfully.

_Who could love a man like me?  
True love is how it should be.  
Best friends always, never to part.  
Intimate desires, straight from the heart._

Walking side by side, hand in hand,  
Two pair of footprints in the sand.  
Restless nights when you're not there,  
A day without you just isn't fair.

Eyes that weep, when you're sad.  
A listening ear, when you're mad.  
Loving arms, a warm embrace,  
A glimpse of you, my heart will race.

Tears of joy, at your success,  
Your life I pray God will bless.  
Love, trust, and surrender all,  
This is a must, or love will fall.

This is how true love should be,  
Could you love a man like me?

Stevie sighed again, restlessly shifting his weight. The mattress creaked.

Raven turned from his review. "What's a matter, babe?"

Stevie shrugged. "Wanna hold you…" He held out his arms. "Too quiet."

Raven smiled. "Okay. One sec." He folded the paper in half and stretched his back, one hand taking off his reading glasses. The older man crossed the room to his lover, poem left on the desk. He wasn't completely ready to give it to the other man yet.

Both of Stevie's arms went around Raven's waist. The older man was standing between his lover's spread legs. He leaned down to kiss Stevie gently on the lips.

Stevie sighed in content as Raven drew back. "I still love the way you kiss."

Raven smiled, moving from his spot between Stevie's legs instead to rest on his back on the bed. Stevie followed, lying next to him. He intertwined their fingers, looking lovingly into the older man's eyes.

Raven stared back, leaning in once more to press their lips together. "Stevie…I have something I want to ask you…"

Stevie, confused, pouted. "What?"

"Well…" Raven stood and returned to the desk. He picked up the sheet of paper and stuck his hand into his jean pocket. Good, the little velvet box was still there. _'Now or never, Levy.'_ The blonde reminded himself as he knelt on the floor at Stevie's feet.

Stevie sat up, looking down at his lover. "What is it, Rae?"

Raven, unspeaking, handed Stevie the poem. As the younger man read it, Raven drew the box from his pocket and hid it behind his back.

Once Stevie had finished, he was speechless. The poem clasped tightly in one hand, he murmured, "You wrote this?"

Raven nodded, a smirk playing across his lips. "I wrote it for you." He glanced at the clock. 11:57, three minutes until Stevie's birthday.

"It was…beautiful."

Raven couldn't resist. "You're beautiful." Behind his back, his fingers restlessly rolled the velvet box over and over. "Stevie, this next part is very important to me. Can you listen and think very carefully? I don't want you to regret your decision."

Stevie quirked a brow and nodded. His eyes widened as the box came into view.

"Stevie," Raven began, taking the younger man's hand into his free one. "We've been together almost ten years, and I couldn't be any happier. You're the only one I've woken up to and fallen asleep with every night. You're the only thing on my mind every day. You're the only thing I dream about every night. Baby, I've been planning this for a long time now. Will you," He flipped the top of the box open, revealing an obviously expensive diamond ring, "marry me?"

Stevie, his eyes filling with happy tears, felt his mouth go dry. He didn't even notice the paper that he still had clutched in his hand drifting to the floor. The young man nodded. "Yes. God, yes, Rae, I will marry you!"

Raven, smiling, pulled the ring free from its groove and slipped it onto Stevie's slender ring finger. He stood up and pulled Stevie into his arms.

Stevie cried onto his lover's-scratch that-his _fiancée's_ chest, looking over the other man's shoulder at the glittering jewel around his finger. He smiled and kissed Raven's lips tenderly. "I'm so happy, Raven."

Raven smiled back. "Me too, baby." He held Steve close and nuzzled his hair. "Me too."

**End**


End file.
